Wounds So Deep
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A shot rang out through the empty castle and a scream followed with it. A gun was dropped to the stone floor in haste and a young woman staggered to the wall. "If she's still alive, she'll come and save me," repeated the young woman in a pained whisper as the blood began to spill out of her stomach and onto her cream white dress. Gelphie Angst.


A shot rang out through the empty castle and a scream followed with it. A gun was dropped to the stone floor in haste and a young woman staggered to the wall.

"If she's still alive, she'll come and save me," repeated the young woman in a pained whisper as the blood began to spill out of her stomach and onto her cream white dress, "If she's not then I'll die knowing that I will be with her soon."

The woman breathed heavily in gasps as pain coursed through her body like shocks of electricity. She placed a hesitant hand over the bullet wound that she had created herself and whimpered. Blood soon covered the hand and the woman clenched her hand tightly into a fist as she grieved.

"Two damn years, Elphie," she hissed at the empty air as her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground. Her forearm was now pressed against the wound as she doubled over waiting to die, "Two damn years you left me alone without a word. I know you're not dead so why aren't you here already?"

As an answer she suddenly heard frantic footsteps climb up the steps of the staircase until they entered the room where she was.

The footsteps came to a dead halt at the doorway. The woman who had the bullet wound smiled for a brief moment before her face became warped with pain again.

"Glinda?" came a confused and frightened voice she knew all too well.

The young woman on the floor looked up with her blonde hair framing her face and her blue eyes swimming with tears.

"You came," whispered Glinda tearfully in hoarse whisper as she started to feel faint from the loss of blood, "You came, Elphie."

The green woman lost her grip on her broom as it clattered to the floor. She rushed over to Glinda's side, saw the blood pouring out of her and cursed.

"Oh Oz, Glinda what have you done to yourself?" she shouted at the stupid blonde. She couldn't believe how stupid, how selfish Glinda had acted by trying to kill yourself, "You'd be dead if I hadn't come here!" she scolded.

"I know," said Glinda softly, "but now you can save me, Elphie. Now you can use the Grimmerie and you can save me…" Glinda's voice trailed off as she took a painful breath.

Elphaba's hands covered Glinda's wound as Elphaba looked at her friend, "I can't, I can't do something like this. Glinda, why do you have to be so stupid?" her voice was emotional, almost breaking at the thought of Glinda dying right here.

"I'm not stupid," mumbled Glinda so softly that Elphaba almost didn't hear it, "And you can do this. I believe in you."

Glinda suddenly felt her body grow even weaker than before, and she found herself fighting the darkness that was seeping into her body. Her eyelids became too heavy and they fluttered for a while before they closed. Elphaba watched, horrified as Glinda's chest slowly stopped moving, and felt her heart stopped beating.

"Glinda?" croaked out Elphaba as she tried to shake the blonde awake, "Glinda wake up!"

The blonde did not move.

A strangled cry came from Elphaba and her eyes were filled with tears. She jumped up and got the Grimmerie fast. She tore at the book page by page, her tear-filled eyes scanning through it trying to find a spell that would save Glinda.

"Why did you have to trust me so much, you silly blonde?" choked out Elphaba as she flipped through the pages. She felt so guilty as she stared at the still form of her friend. Glinda had truly believed that Elphaba would save her, she even bet her life to prove it and Elphaba had failed.

"I am cursed to fail at everything in this life?" shrieked Elphaba in desperation as she came to the end of the book. She flipped to the beginning and started over again. Her eyes traveled to Glinda, "You're not dead yet, Glin, I won't fail you… I promise."

Finally she found a spell that she hoped would work. With her hands over Glinda's wound she chanted the words softly and waited.

When nothing happened, Elphaba's hopes crumbled away and she bit her lip hard fighting back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda," she sobbed as grief came over her and tears spilled on her skin, burning her but she did not care.

Suddenly the blonde's fingers twitched and soon she gasped. Her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly.

"Glinda!" cried Elphaba in happiness and joy when the blonde looked her way. Glinda smiled, "I knew you could do it."

"What in Oz's name were you thinking?" half yelled Elphaba as she engulfed the small blonde in a fierce hug, "Have you lost your mind?"

Glinda laughed slightly, "No, I haven't. I just knew I had to see you again. I knew that you were alive and I knew that if I put myself in danger that you would come… and you did."

"That's the most ridiculous thing you could have ever said, how could you even think about putting yourself in danger in order to see me again?" asked Elphaba a bit too harshly.

The blonde's smile faltered, "I… I just…" but her emotions towards Elphaba were past the point of words.

So she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elphaba's sweetly. Glinda felt joy spread throughout her body as her lips stayed connected to Elphaba's. She tasted so good, so sweet just like she had the first time Glinda had kissed her.

Glinda put one hand on her lover's face gently and pressed harder on her lips.

"That's why and that's what it's all been about," said Glinda softly as she pulled away. She looked into those dark eyes and a smile broke across her face in bittersweet joy and sadness.

Elphaba said nothing for the longest time. She just sat there silent and still with Glinda's hand still on her face.

"I have to go, I can't stay," she said hurriedly as she got up and picked up the book and the broom.

Glinda felt her heart sink and break as she watched her head for the doorway.

"You'll come back, right?" she asked. For once in her life she was uncertain of Elphaba's intentions and actions.

The green woman turned, "Only if you promise not to do anything like that again, then yes I will come back."

Hope filled Glinda's face and she got up quickly. She reached out a hand and touched Elphaba's shoulder. Her muscles were tense and Glinda could tell she just wanted to leave now.

"Promise?" Glinda inquired softly. She stood there, with one arm over her wound and the other arm outstretched to touch her lover's shoulder.

"You know I don't make promises, Glinda," whispered Elphaba quietly. Her words seemed to echo throughout the castle. Glinda's heart sank considerably.

"But Elphie-"

Elphaba moved from the doorway without another word and descended down the stairs looking at the ground.

The words that had been unsaid between the two women haunted the walls of the castle. Glinda watched as she left, and she pressed down on her wound hoping that the pain would be enough to mask the pain that was forming from her heart breaking.

But it did nothing and Glinda was left alone in the castle with the wounds of Elphaba leaving her too deep to ever heal.

"I love you," whispered the blonde softly as the sun set in the sky and she was left on her own once more.

**This is the result of me listening to the Les Miserables movie soundtrack. I saw the movie last night and am now filled with angst. It was so GOOD but SO SAD. Having done the school version I never realized how depressing and yet uplifting the show is until I saw the movie. it was really well done. Anyways, I plan to update So Close today so keep an eye out for an update today or tomorrow. **

**Bubble**


End file.
